


Merry Christmas, Veronica Mars

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Mistletoe," he pointed out.  "We're supposed to kiss."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Veronica Mars

"What about this one?"

Veronica turned to see Lilly holding up what she guessed was a dress. Most of a dress, anyway.

"I don't think so," she said. "My dad would kill me."

Lilly laughed. "Your dad won't know."

"Well, then, I would kill me. What about the blue one?"

"The blue one's boring." Lilly rifled through the clothes piled on the bed. ""This one," she said confidently.

Veronica studied the dress; green satin, short but with a neckline she thought she could live with. It looked striking against the red Lilly wore, which she supposed was the point.

She nodded. "I'll try it on. But no promises."

It hung more loosely on her than it would have on Lilly, which suited her just fine. The hem sat above her knees, short but not too revealing. She could see Lilly smiling at her in the mirror, and she smiled back.

"Well?" Lilly demanded.

Before she could speak, the door opened, and Veronica looked up to see Duncan standing in the doorway. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know about the dress.

"It's the one," she said.

-

The party was another of Logan's. His parents were home, occupied with their own guests, and Logan seemed to think they wouldn't be bothered in the pool house. It was decorated in a miniature imitation of the main house, complete with a small white tree and more alcohol than Veronica thought she'd ever seen assembled in one room.

Lilly went straight for the bar when they entered, kissing Logan on the cheek as she passed him. Logan's gaze travelled over Lilly, and then Veronica, and she felt herself blush at his look. She took the drink Lilly handed her, spluttering a little as she downed half of it immediately.

Lilly smiled. "See? This is going to be a blast."

Duncan came up and slid his arm around Veronica. She shrugged out of his embrace politely; it was uncharacteristically cold outside, but the pool house was heated to within an inch of its life, and she didn't want to ruin Lilly's dress by sweating in it.

She finished the rest of her drink quickly, and went to pour herself a new one. Logan handed her the bottle, and she smiled at him.

"Nice dress," he said, leaning in low beside her, and she could feel the blush rising again.

"It's Lilly's," she said, taking a drink.

"I like it on you."

"You guys," Lilly said suddenly behind them, and Veronica turned. "You're under the mistletoe."

Veronica looked up. The mistletoe hung mockingly above her head, and she turned to face Logan.

"You put mistletoe over the bar?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's where people congregate."

He moved forward, and she backed away, keeping her eyes focused on his. "What are you doing?"

"Mistletoe," he pointed out. "We're supposed to kiss."

She closed her eyes, and a moment later felt Logan's lips on hers. After a second, she pulled away.

Somewhere in the background, she thought she heard Lilly snort. "You call that a kiss?"

Veronica glanced at her, and then back at Logan. That look was back in his eyes, and she shivered a little despite the heat.

"You heard the lady," he said. He stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of her waist, and she closed her eyes again. This time, the kiss was softer, less rushed, and she felt herself relax. He parted his lips slightly, and after a moment's hesitation she did the same, lacing her hands around the back of his neck as his tongue slid against hers. His hands tightened on her waist, bunching the fabric of her dress, and she leaned into him.

They broke off after far too long, to the catcalls of some of the people nearby. Veronica bit her lip, and thought that maybe it hadn't been long enough.

"Merry Christmas," Logan whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas," she said quietly.


End file.
